La plaga
by Puuum
Summary: Sequía en todo el mundo. Vuelve una gran escasez, de las que no se habían visto desde el año 1315, lo que había sido un pequeño antecedente, aunque importante, en la temida peste negra. Esa peste que había matado a un tercio de la población europea.Cap VI
1. Introducción

_Nihaaaao! Aquí yo reportandome :x bueno bueno .. unas pequeñas cosas antes de partir... Solo decir que soy nueva en todo esto de fics .. pero trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, lo juro D: Este capi no será tan largo... porque tenía ansias de subirlo :$ pero los demás si serán más larguitos ¿Ok? Espero que les guste.. sin más rodeos aquí va... *Hetalia no me pertenece (o si no Yao sería el presonaje principal 3), si no que a _Himaruya Hidekazu*__

* * *

><p><strong>La plaga.<strong>

_Introducción_

Sequía en todo el mundo. Vuelve una gran escasez, de las que no se habían visto desde el año 1315, lo que había sido un pequeño antecedente, aunque importante, en la temida peste negra. Esa peste que había matado a un tercio de la población europea. Claro que lo que ayudó a esa plaga a expandirse no solo fue esa, fue más que todo la falta de higiene, pero las enfermedades se hacen más fuertes e inmunes con el pasar del tiempo ¿No es así? Y ahora había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

●** Italia, salón de reuniones.- 2013.**

Todos los países yacían sentados en sus lugares, nadie discutía y a penas podían hablar, lo que era raro en una reunión mundial. La escasez de comida debilitaba a toda una nación. Ni siquiera Alfred, el representante de EEUU, que era siempre el más energético de todos, tenía fuerzas. Sus hamburguesas ya se habían acabado, al igual que sus bebidas, y solo tenía para comer una especie de "engrudo" que hacía con sobras (si es que había). Para empeorar las cosas, el frío que había en Italia (y en casi todo el mundo) hacían que lo que les quedaba de energía la usaran para calentar sus cuerpos.

- A ver.- Dijo el alemán, apoyándose en el mesón que estaba en medio de los representantes nacionales. No le alcanzaba la energía que tenía para levantarse.- Debemos pensar algo serio y realista para esta escasez de alimentos. Es algo preocupante. Pronto todos nos quedaremos sin energía y la gente que vive en nuestros países, incluyéndonos, comenzarán a morir.

- Ve~ ¡Yo quiero pasta y no hay en ningún lado!- Exclamó, no muy fuerte y al borde de las lágrimas, Feliciano, quien estaba sentado junto al rubio.

Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraban Antonio y Lovino, éste último apoyado en el Español con un gesto de enojo en su rostro.

- En mi casa no hay tomates. Todo se ha quemado con los cambios de temperatura.- Dijo el representante de España.

- Ma… _maledizione_, Antonio… esto es tu… tu culpa…- lo inculpó, lentamente, Lovi.

- ¡QUIERO PASTA~! – Exclamó su hermano, forzando un poco la voz para que le saliera tanto más fuerte, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso.

Un poco más allá estaban el Suizo y su pequeña hermana de Liechtenstein. Lily pidió la palabra con algo de timidez, la cual le fue cedida por Ludwig.

- Disculpe, señor Ludwig, pero en casa las cabras aún están dando leche, que podría servir, y si _onii-sama _lo permite, para alimentarnos por un lapso pequeño de tiempo.- Dijo, inocentemente.

_- Mademoiselle_… Aunque lo diga con la mejor intención del mundo y suene tan maravilloso como lo ha hecho, me temo que sería casi imposible cubrir toda la demanda de comida, de todo el mundo, con un poco de queso de cabra.- Le explicó el Francés, quien estaba sentado junto al caballero inglés. Sacó de entre sus ropas una rosa color rojo y la extendió hacia ella, regalándosela.- Pero por favor, acepte esta rosa, para demostrarle que nada de lo que he dicho la ha afectado en lo más mínimo.- A este gesto, la joven se sonrojó y, antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse a alcanzar la rosa ofrecida, se interpuso su hermano, Vash.

- Lily, ni se te ocurra aceptar algo de este pervertido…- Exclamó el suizo, tomando la flor y lanzándola lejos.

- C-como digas, _onii-sama_.- Le respondió la liechtensteniana, encogiéndose en su asiento. Entonces su hermano se "relajó" acomodándose en el lugar que le correspondía y cruzó los brazos.

- ¡Deberíamos traer a un hero! – Dijo Alfred, apoyado en el hombro de su ex-tutor inglés, casi sin energías, pero con la sonrisa más grande que podía tener en ese momento.

- Si todos se unen a mi podríamos encontrar fácilmente una solución.- Comentó Iván, con su típica sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Al parecer a él no le afectaba el frío, pues estaba acostumbrado por sus inviernos, que eran muchos más helados que este. Pero de todas formas esta falta de alimentos le había afectado de igual manera.

- ¡No digas cosas tan sin sentido en este momento-aru! Aunque nos unamos a ti, este problema de escasez continuaría-aru…- Respondió Yao en la defensa de todos, pero claro que más para él que estaba sentado junto al Ruso. Éste lo miró, musitando su tan conocido «kolkolkol~» y con un oscura aura a su alrededor. El chino tembló, no por el frío. Iván de verdad le daba miedo.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, al otro lado Feliciano remecía a Ludwig, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Lud! ¡Dame pasta~! ¡QUIERO PASTA~! - ¿De donde demonios había sacado esa energía? El alemán no lo entendía, pero trataba de no hacerle caso. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una discusión que había comenzado en otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraba el Francés, el Inglés, el suizo y la liechtensteniana que aún seguían con lo que habían empezado hace un poco de tiempo.

Se veía a Arthur, que se había integrado a la conversación. No lo había hecho antes por su falta de energía, pero algo lo sacó de sus casillas. El francés le había tomado la mano a Lily, haciendo que ésta se acercara de a poco, por encima de la mesa, hasta darle un pequeño beso en la boca a la jovencita.

- ¡Maldito idiota del vino! – Gritó. El rubio alemán los miró, y escuchó mejor la conversación.- ¡Deja de pervertir a la jovencita!

- ¡No seas conservador, Arthur! Solo fue un pequeño beso… aunque, si _mademoiselle _lo desea, podríamos hacer otras cosas...- A este comentario, Lily estaba roja como un tomate. El suizo se levantó de su asiento, ruborizado por la rabia. Encontraba ese comentario demasiado ofensivo para que ese Francés se lo hubiese dicho a su pequeña hermanita. Sin hacerse esperar, sacó su escopeta (que llevaba en la espalda) y le apuntó a Francis. Él lo único que acertó a hacer fue a levantar sus brazos y de su cara se borró esa sonrisa un tanto "pervertida" que tenía en esa "propuesta indecente" que le había hecho el Francés a Lily. A su vez, Arthur también se había asustado y se había hecho a un lado por amor a su vida que, junto al rubio de Francia, corría peligro.

Ludwig, que había estado escuchando todo este tiempo, ya empezaba a impacientarse. Tenía también algo que no ayudaba que mantuviese la calma. Sí, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza italiano llamado Feliciano, quien remecía las ropas del rubio exigiendo pasta con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus cerrados ojos. Encima de todos estos líos podía escuchar también la conversación entre Iván y Yao, que más que una conversación era una aterradora discusión de porque el chino debía ser uno con él. Por otro lado, Antonio hacía enojar a Lovino diciendo lo tierno que se veía hambriento y apoyado en él. El suritaliano le respondía a insultos e improperios que en nada afectaban al español. Finalmente, y en último momento, de vuelta a la discusión Suiza-Francesa, el americano reía con su tan irritante carcajada, que tensaba más el ambiente, apoyando al suizo para que disparara. Kiku, a su vez, intentaba detenerlo. Ya le dolía el estomago por todos los problemas y no quería que pasara algo que luego podrían lamentar. Roderich estaba en una esquina tomando té calmadamente. No había dicho nada en toda la reunión. Solo veía a los demás discutiendo. Elizabeta lo observaba con ojos brillantes y sonreía enormemente al ver la belleza del Austriaco.

- ¡Perfecto! – Musitó el alemán, enfadado, con un tono irónico. No entendía de dónde demonios todos habían sacado tanta energía (ni tampoco de donde había sacado Rode su té, ni porque Arthur no se lo había quitado). Lo único que sabía era que debía encontrar fuerzas para detenerlos a todos de una maldita vez. Entonces tomó aire, se levantó y, de su lugar, comenzó a hablar en gritos, superando el volumen de las demás voces.

- ¡YA BASTA! ¡SIEMPRE, EN TODAS LAS REUNIONES, HACEN LO MISMO, AÚN SIN FUERZAS… DE ALGUNA MANERA U OTRA LOGRAN HACER QUE UNO PIERDA LA PACIENCIA!

- …Ludwig… - Dijo Feliciano, asustado por esos gritos.

- ¡NADA! – Interrumpió el representante de Alemania.- Doy por finalizada esta reunión sin sentido… y sin solución a nuestro problema. Hagan lo que quieran… aún así mueran de hambre…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno .. eso era la intro.. pequeñita... ¿Algún comentario *constructivo*? *w* !<em>

_¿Vale la pena continuarlo? Aún no he dado casi casi ninguna pista.. espero que funcione.. de todas formas seguiré con esto, que me gustó, pero necesito sabeeeer si vale la pena ocupar mi pequeñita mentecilla para poder continuarlo ¿Qué dicen?_

_Yao: Yo digo que está bieeeeen , Fabi-aru._

_Fabi: Ay, Yaao 3 tu siempre taaan tierno .. pero es que ya sabes que aparecerás mucho así que es obvio que vas a querer que continúe, pero *susrra* quizás ellos no..._

_Yao: ¡Aiya! Sería muy feo de su parte-aru *sus ojos se ponen brillosos a punto de llorar* ¡Hey, Fabi! Mejor vamos a comer bambú con paanda-aru ! *w*!_

_Fabi: Te sigo, Yao 3_


	2. Capítulo 1: Cómo todo vuelve a comenzar

_Bueeno bueeno .. primero que todo .. emm Gracias a todos los que leyeron la intro de mi fic *-* ! aunque no me hayan dejado review (U) .. bueeh .. de todas formas seguí :3 espero les guste la segunda parte.. me costó un tanto escribirla, por eso quizás noten que está más corta de la anterior.. es que tenía muchas ganas de actualizar :$ bueeh..! ehm .. ¿Advertencia? Si encuentran una parte un tanto idiota no me culpen ... escribí un poco ayer, que tenía un dolor de cabeza .. AIYA .. mejor les dejo el fic.. _

_*Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekazu... ¡GRACIAS, ÍDOLO! *__

**Capitulo I: Cómo todo vuelve a comenzar.**

Luego de que todos salieran del salón de reuniones Yao invitó a Kiku a caminar por ahí, para así conversar y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas. Hace un rato no hablaban de cosas triviales y cotidianas. Habían recuperado un poco de fuerzas comiendo ese extraño engrudo que traía Alfred para simplemente quitarse el hambre. Aunque Kiku aún no estaba del todo convencido si ir o no, puesto que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que andar caminando sin rumbo por la vida mientras hablaba de cosas nada importantes con el representante Chino.

-¡Vamos, Kiku! ¡Será divertido-aru! Además, hace un tiempo no le cuentas nada a tu hermano mayor-aru… ¿Qué dices? – Lo incitó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ehmm… No estoy seguro, Yao-san… De verdad tengo muchas cosas que debo hacer y no sé si yo…

- ¡Kiku! ¡Sólo será un momento-aru! Sólo quiero estar un momento contigo y hablar-aru… ¿Es eso mucho pedir? – Interrumpió Yao, esta vez borrando esa sonrisa que tenía y apareciendo, en su lugar, una cara con algo de desaliento.

- Está bien… pero que sea sólo un momento… Que luego tengo otras cosas que…

- ¡Si! – Exclamó, interrumpiendo nuevamente al Japonés.- ¡Vamos!

Entonces ambos asiáticos se fueron a recorrer Italia, hablando de cosas poco importantes. Entonces, en un momento, un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos. Yao, para salir de eso, comentó algo que tal vez iba a volver a traer la conversación, por lo menos por unos minutos.

- Ludwig se veía muy enojado al final de la reunión. Más que en otras ¿No lo crees-aru?

- Él siempre es así. Tal vez hoy estuvo algo más malhumorado por el apetito que ha de tener, al igual que todos nosotros…

- Es lo más probable-aru.- Asintió el Chino. Entonces se detuvo de pronto, mirando hacia el frente.- ¡KAWAII-ARU! – Exclamó, con un brillo en los ojos difícil de describir.

- ¿Yao-san? – Extrañado por la repentina frenada de su ex tutor lo miró y luego vio en la dirección que sus ojos seguían. Ahora lo entendía todo: Era un gatito. Pero no cualquier especie de gato. Era un pequeño, blanco y peludo gatito demasiado parecido a Hello Kitty (¿Ahora lo entienden también?).

Yao , entonces, cogió al gatito entre sus brazos y lo atrapó en un abrazo.

- ¿Has visto ya, Kiku? Es igual al peluche que me regalaste hace un tiempo-aru.. ¡Igual a Shinatty-chan! – Exclamó con una gran sonrisa y volvió a abrazar al mamífero. - ¡Me lo quedaré-aru!

- Esto.. Yao-san… no creo que sea una buena idea llevarse un gato callejero a su casa…- Dijo el de pelo negro, no muy convencido de la decisión que había tomado su acompañante. El Chino le puso al pequeño peludo frente a sus ojos.- Aunque… aunque sea muy lindo… t-tú…- La lindura de la bola de pelos, y un maullido por parte de la misma, lo venció y ambos asiáticos comenzaron a acariciarlo y abrazarlo. Yao había ganado. Terminó llevándose a la gatita a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, la felina y el Chino, éste último fue a la cocina y sacó dos platos. En uno puso un poco de agua y el otro lo llenó con algo de su comida. Los colocó ambos en el suelo y la minina comenzó a degustar las delicias del asiático mayor.

- Debes de tener mucha hambre-aru – Le habló mientras se inclinaba junto a ella y la acariciaba.- Mañana te conseguiré alimento para mascotas-aru. Pero espero que, por ahora, esto esté bien-aru.- Sonrió. La gatita lo miró y maulló. El chino se levantó, dejando comer a la nueva felina y fue hasta su habitación, sacando de una caja un listón rojo.

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó y fue en busca de su mascota.- ¡Esto te encantará, Shinatty-chan! – Le gritó desde el pasillo. Respondió, para sorpresa, su amigo con cabeza de la copia china de Hello kitty, a quien llamaba con el mismo nombre.

- ¿Me has hablado, yao,aru?

- No, no es a ti. Es a mi nueva gatita-aru. La he llamado Shinatty-chan ¡Es que es igual a ti-aru!

- Ah… y … ¿Qué llevas ahí en la mano,aru? – Preguntó, el hombre-gato, con algo de envidia.

El interrogado se lo enseñó.

- ¡Es un lindo listón rojo para ponerle en la orejita-aru!

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a la gatita durmiendo junto a sus platos. La verdad es que ya era muy tarde, y la pequeña debía tener sueño, pero de todas formas la despertó.

- Perdóname, Shinnaty-chan, por despertarte-aru.. déjame ponerte esto.- Le enseñó el listón que tenía en su mano para que la felina lo olfateara. Ésta así lo hizo y dejó que su nuevo dueño se lo pusiera donde quisiera. Yao enseguida le hizo un bello lazo en su orejita izquierda. Perfecto. Había quedado igual a Hello Kitty.

-¡Shinatty-chan kawaii-aru! – Gritó con emoción, abrazando nuevamente a su mascota peluda y blanca.- Ahora vamos a dormir-aru…- Sin soltarla, la llevó a su habitación y la dejó sobre su cama. Luego fue a ponerse su pijama, se soltó el cabello y se acostó, junto a la gatita. Ésta fue caminando hasta posarse sobre el chino, se volvió un ovillo de pelos, para luego quedarse, ambos, dormidos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>A la mitad de la noche una pulga fugitiva entró a la habitación del chino por la ventana. Saltando llegó hasta la gatita que estaba sobre él y la mordió. Ella se despertó enseguida y, sin pensarlo, se comenzó a rascar en el lugar que la maldita pulga había pensado acomodarse. Al golpear al bicho con sus patas, éste salió de ahí. "No es un buen lugar para mi" pensó y entonces se fijó en el asiático, quien dormía plácidamente. Ese era su lugar. Se dirigió, entonces, a su nueva presa y lo mordió. Yao lo sintió, pero no despertó, sólo cerró sus ojos más fuerte y golpeó, sorpresivamente, el lugar mordido, matando así a esa pulga. Su sangre se juntó con la que salía de la pequeñísima herida del chino. Ahí comenzó todo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>jujuju Cortito.. ¿No? Pero bueno .. supongo, espero, y ruego a los dioses de la inspiración (o en lo posible que la inspiración me la de el dios nórdico Loki :$) que los capítulos que le siguen a este sean muchisisisimo mejor :3 ... ehh .. pues eso.. Espero sus reviews ¿Si? *-*<em>

_Yao y Fabi se despiden de ustedes (L)_


	3. Capítulo 2: Los primeros síntomas

_Nihaaao :3 perdón por volver a molestar.. aquí está el segundo capi de este fic :$ Espero que haya quedado bonito.. aunque sé que está super cortito D: espero que guste :3 _

_Graciaaaaaas a mis primeros reviews por parte de Alyshaluz y de tomatopaasta *-*! (L)_

_eehm ehmm .. ya.. sin más preámbulos aquí les va..._

__*Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekazu... ¡GRACIAS, ÍDOLO! *___

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo II: Los primeros síntomas<span>**

Otro día comienza en la casa de Honda Kiku. A penas los rayos del sol golpearon su cara, el japonés abrió sus ojos, los restregó, bostezó y se sentó en su futón. Miró su reloj de pared. Eran las 7 de la mañana. Hora de levantarse. Salió de donde había pasado la noche y se fue a bañar. Se preparó y vistió con su traje militar blanco. A las 8:30 de la mañana se encontraba tomando desayuno tranquilamente. Entonces comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

- ¿Sí? – Contestó el nipón.

- Ve~ …¡_Buongiorno_, Kiku! – Dijo con una voz, al otro lado del auricular, muy familiar para el japonés, que reconoció enseguida.

- Feli-kun.- Le sonrió. . Era lindo comenzar el día conversando con alguien conocido y querido.- _Ohayōgozaimasu_ ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

_- Molto bene_! – Respondió. Tras él se escuchaba la voz del alemán.

- ¡Dile rápido, Feliciano! Las llamadas a larga distancia no son baratas.

- Ve~ a eso voy, Lud…

- ¿Estás con Ludwig-san?

- ¡Sí! Queríamos invitarte a pasar el día con nosotros, Kiku! – Exclamó el italiano.

- Me encantaría, Feli-kun, pero hoy estoy… algo ocupado. Tengo una… reunión.

- waa~ ¿Con tus hermanos?

- "Los tigres asiáticos", como nos llaman algunos.- Corrigió el representante de Japón. No le gustaba reconocer que se juntaría con sus hermanos. Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer a sus hermanos.- Fue una idea de Yao-san…

- ¡Pues lo encuentro una muy buena idea! – Gritó Feliciano, entusiasmado. Entonces se volvió a escuchar la voz de Ludwig.

- ¡Feliciano! ¡Ya pasó el tiempo! – Luego de oír esto, se escuchó un golpe, un "WAAH" por parte del italiano, una caída al suelo del auricular y el sonido del TUT TUT TUT, que avisa que el teléfono se ha cortado.

- Esto… ¿Feli-kun? ¿Hola? – El nipón preguntó, algo preocupado. Entonces colgó el teléfono. "Creo que nunca cambiarán…" Pensó.

Entonces colgó el auricular y se dedicó a levantar los platos que había ocupado en el desayuno. Entre eso y la amena charla que tuvo con Feliciano, dieron en su reloj las 9:15 de la mañana. Hora de partir a China, pues Yao quería pasar todo el día con sus "pequeños hermanos". Fue al aeropuerto y tomó el primer vuelo que lo llevara a su destino.

Luego de un no tan largo viaje en avión, llegó, tomó un taxi y fue directo a la residencia del chino. Allí fue recibido por un sonriente Yao.

- ¡_Nihao,_ Kiku! – Exclamó, con emoción.- ¡Eres el primero en llegar-aru!

_- Kon'nichiwa_, Yao-san.- Le respondió el representante japonés.

- ¡Pero pasa, pasa-aru! – Lo invitó dentro de su casa. El nipón obedeció y entró. Ambos se dirigieron, en silencio, hacia el salón donde el chino recibía a sus visitas. Se sentaron junto a la mesa de centro y se quedaron un rato en silencio. Un silencio un tanto incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía de que hablar, hasta que llegó, por la puerta, la gatita blanca. Se subió sobre las piernas de Yao, ronroneando.

- ¡Shinatty-chan! – Gritó él, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- ¿Habías salido a pasear-aru?

Por respuesta, la interrogada soltó un maullido.

- Le has puesto un lazo en su oreja… como Hello Kitty-chan…- Le dijo Kiku, un tanto sorprendido.

- ¡Si! ¡Y de nombre Shinatty-chan! ¿No es _kawaii_-aru? – Mientras el chino decía esto, alzó en brazos a la felina y la acercó a pocos centímetros de la cara del japonés, a la altura de sus ojos.

- S-si.. creo que es muy linda… pero…- Kiku no alcanzó a terminar cuando se escuchó la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Han llegado otros-aru! – Exclamó Yao mientras dejaba a la minina en el suelo y salía casi corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Ya ahí la abrió y se encontró con el representante de Hong Kong y la representante de Taiwán.

- ¡ Li Xiao Chun! ¡Xiao Mei! ¡Ya están aquí-aru!

- Aquí estamos, sensei.- Le respondió el Hongkonés.

- Pasen, vamos al salón-aru…- Los invitó cordialmente.

_- Xièxiè, sensei…_

- ¿Cómo han estado? – Les preguntó el chino mientras se dirigían hasta el salón donde los esperaba Kiku con la gatita.

No hubo respuesta por ninguno de los asiáticos menores.

-… ¡Mei! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien.- Respondió cortante la chica. El chino no quiso hacer más preguntas. Se mantuvo cabizbajo hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba antes.

- ¡KIKU! – se escuchó gritar a la taiwanesa apenas logró ver al japonés. Entonces, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ésta se encontraba colgando del cuello del nipón, quien se había asustado al ver la reacción de ella al verlo.

- M-Mei-chan…_O genkidesu ka_? (¿Cómo estás?).- Le preguntó, luego de sacarse a su pequeña hermana de sí.

_- H__ǎ__ole, g__ǎ__nxiè n__ǐ__ ne? _(Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?)- contestó ella, sonrojándose un poco.

_- Subarashii, arigatō (_Bien, gracias)

Hace falta alguien ¿No es así, sensei? – Preguntó el representante de Hong Kong, dirigiéndose al chino.

-… No es posible que te olvides de uno de tus hermanos. Aún falta Im Yong Soo-aru.

-… Lo siento… supongo…- Entonces se fijó en Shinatty-chan, la nueva gatita de Yao.- ¿Es… es eso un gato?...

- ¡Si! ¡Su nombre es Shinatty-chan! ¿No te parece lindo-aru? – Exclamó, el mayor, nuevamente emocionado. Le encantaba presentar a su nueva felina y que todos supieran que era igual a Hello Kitty.

- ¿Shi-shinatty-chan? – Preguntó confundida la Taiwanesa.- ¿Y estás seguro que podrás cuidarla, sensei? – ironizó, esta vez.

- Aiyaa… Mei-chan… Eres muy malvada-aru…- Yao borró esa sonrisa que había tenido todo este tiempo en el rostro para que apareciera, en su lugar, una carita de perro que daba lástima. A su vez su tan "divertida" conversación fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta. El representante chino se levantó de su lugar para ir a abrir.

- ¡Ya voy-aru! – Gritó desde el pasillo cuando escuchó que volvían a golpear la puerta. Al llegar abrió y encontró frente a su entrada a un Sur coreano que le sonreía mientras hacía el signo de la paz con sus manos y un rulo con rostro que tenía el mismo gesto que él.

- ¡Yao! – Exclamó.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos-daze~! – Sin ser invitado formalmente, se lanzó sobre el chino, abrazándolo. De un momento a otro ese abrazo se convirtió en un casi acoso, pues Yong pasó de tener las manos en la espalda de Yao por el abrazo a ponérselas en su pecho.

- ¡AIYAA! ¡Yong, por favor… no hagas eso-aru! – Gritó mientras intentaba alejarlo. El representante de Corea del sur le obedeció y entró, dirigiéndose al salón, dejando a Yao atrás.

En ese momento el chino, quien comenzaba a seguir de cerca a Yong, tuvo un extraño mareo y le comenzó un leve dolor de cabeza. Se afirmó de la pared para no caerse y se tocó la frente.

- ¿Q-qué… qué demonios me pasó-aru?..- Se preguntó a sí mismo, en voz alta.

A lo lejos se escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

- ¡YAO! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡YA VAMOS A EMPEZAR A COCINAR PARA ALMORZAR-DAZE~!

- Ya…- dijo primero, con una voz un poco baja para que los demás pudiesen escucharlo.- ¡Ya voy para allá-aru! – Gritó esta vez, más fuerte. Entonces fue a reunirse a su cocina con sus hermanos pequeños. Al llegar, apoyó su espalda en la pared y se tocó la frente. Extrañamente estaba hirviendo, y no sabía porque, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza. Li Xiao fijó su vista al mayor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, sensei? – Le preguntó.

- S-si… creo q-que sí…- Respondió Yao, esta vez sentándose en el suelo, aún apoyado en la pared. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la fiebre que estaba subiendo. Cerró los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente.

-… Sensei…- Dijo el hongkonés acercándose esta vez, preocupado. Todos los hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Yao? ¿¡Estás bien- daze! – El sur coreano apoyó sus manos en los hombros del más viejo. - ¿¡YAO! – Gritó, más fuerte.

Yao se había quedado dormido. O más que dormido, inconciente.

- No… no contesta…- Dijo Mei.

- Déjenme ver.- Kiku se acercó más al chino y tocó su frente.- Nantekotta! (¡Oh por dios!) – musitó.- Está… está hirviendo en fiebre…

* * *

><p><em>Fabi: wijaaaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado *n* ¿A tí te gustó, Yao?<em>

_Yao: ..._

_Fabi: ... ¿Y-Yao?_

_Yao: ¡Aiya! No puedo creer esto que hiciste que me pasara-aru :c_

_Fabi: ¡NOOO! Yaao :c perdóon! pero es que es necesario, lo sabes :c sabes que te quiero mucho *w*_

_Yao: ... ta bien-aru u_u_

_Fabi y Yao se despiden (LL) Gǎnxiè nín de yuèdú! (¡Gracias por leer!)_


	4. Capítulo 3: Siguen los síntomas del pobr

_Nihaaaaao! yo de nuevo con mi super novato fic :$ Graaaaazie, enserio muchas gracias por sus reviews *w* Grazie a tomatopaasta, a Alyshaluz y a CakeCaroCake... espero (si aún siguen la historia) les gusten los siguientes capis :3_

_Espero también que a toooodos les guste este capitulo.. No sé.. tal vez tenga Ooc de algunos personajes (o de todos, no soy profesional D:) enserio si eso pasa lo siento muuuucho! no es mi intención D: ! Sin más preámbulos..._

__*Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekazu... ¡GRACIAS, ÍDOLO! *___

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Siguen los síntomas del pobre Yao<strong>

- ¿¡Qué-daze! ¡Hay que hacer algo…! No podemos dejarlo así-daze…

- Por supuesto que hay que hacer algo, Yong, no seas idiota.- Exclamó el hongkonés. Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de su hermano, pero se entendía, pues, al fin y al cabo, y aunque nadie quisiera reconocerlo, él era el hermano mayor de todos.

- No es tiempo de alterarse, Xiao-kun. Toma a Yao-san en brazos y llévalo hasta su cama, por favor. Me encargaré de llamar al doctor. Mei-chan, Yong-kun, por favor preparen un paño con agua fría para poder bajarle la temperatura.

Así lo hicieron. El representante de Hong Kong levantó al chino y fue caminando hasta llegar a la cama de él. Ahí lo acostó bajo las sábanas y le soltó el pelo. Lo miró con lástima y le tocó la frente. Aún con fiebre.

- Resista, sensei… Ya pasará.- Le susurró mientras se retiraba de la habitación. Estaba muy preocupado.

Mientras Xiao se alejaba llegaron, Yong con un paño en sus manos, y Mei con un pequeño recipiente con agua.

- Ya estamos aquí, hermano-daze~ - Exclamó el del rulo, mojando el trapo en agua, para luego dirigirse a ponérselo sobre la frente al mayor.

A penas Yao logró sentir el contacto con el líquido completamente helado, reaccionó. Cerró los ojos más fuerte y movió su cabeza, con un gesto de dolor. Los fue abriendo de pronto hasta encontrarse con el sur coreano frente a él.

- Q-qué…- Intentó preguntar, mientras respiraba, entrecortadamente. Yong lo detuvo.

- Silencio, hermano. Tienes que descansar. Nosotros estamos aquí para cuidarte-daze…

- M-muchas gracias, Yong, Mei..- Dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible.- P-pero p-puedo continuar-aru… Hay que seguir con nuestra reunión familiar- Se sentó en la cama, y sonrió. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrosadas por la alta temperatura.

- No sea idiota, sensei. Tiene que descansar para mejorarse. No es momento de pensar en reuniones familiares.- Esta vez fue la Taiwanesa quien intervino.

- Lo… lo siento-aru…- Continuó con su sonrisa. Entonces ingresaron a la habitación Honda Kiku junto con el doctor, Xiao los seguía de cerca.

- _Xiàwǔ hǎo_ (Buenas tardes), jóvenes. Soy el doctor Ān Wei. Voy a pedir que se retiren de la habitación, por favor, para revisar al paciente.

Todos obedecieron. Salieron de donde se encontraban hace un momento y se quedaron afuera. El doctor cerró la puerta y se dedicó a revisar a Yao.

- Espero que no sea nada grave-daze.- Comentó Im Yong Soo, sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.- De verdad estoy muy preocupado.

- No eres el único que lo está, Yong-kun.- Le respondió el nipón.

- Tal vez solo es un resfriado común.- Dijo Mei, intentando no demostrar tanta preocupación.

- No lo sé… Tenía demasiada temperatura como para que fuera un resfriado normal.- Fue, esta vez, la acotación de Xiao.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo esperando. El sur coreano tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, aún sentado en el suelo. Junto a él se habían sentado el representante hongkonés y la taiwanesa apoyados entre sí, que rápidamente se quedaron dormidos. Kiku se había mantenido de pie, esperando, igual de preocupado que los otros, los resultados que daría el doctor.

Después de una desesperante media hora de revisión por parte del médico, éste abrió la puerta donde se encontraba, dejando ver a un chino recostado en su cama, sudando, un poco peor de lo que estaba antes que sus hermanos salieran de ahí. Todos se acercaron rápidamente a Yao, quien, aún con una elevada fiebre, tenía los ojos abiertos.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sientes-daze?

- T-tengo mucho f-frío.- Le respondió, el mayor asiático, temblando.

- ¿Doctor? ¿Qué pasó? Está peor que antes…- Le preguntó, Kiku, calmadamente al hombre, quien en realidad no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado.

- En realidad… es difícil de decir. No tiene síntomas normales, pero no podría decirle que enfermedad tiene, pues no lo sé con claridad. Le recomiendo le den mucha comida, para mejorar sus defensas y que esta enfermedad, aún desconocida, no lo ataque peor. Le di una pastilla extra fuerte para curar el dolor, no sé cuánto dure, pero si no mejora con eso habría que entrar a hacerle exámenes.

- ¡¿Cómo que no saben lo que tiene? – Reaccionó Xiao, sobresaltándose. Tomó al médico por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó en el aire. De verdad la "mala calidad" de la medicina lo enojaba mucho. Extraño. Él no reaccionaba nunca así. Él era, más bien, alguien tranquilo, sereno. Pero no ahora. No cuando tal vez la vida de su hermano mayor estaba en peligro.

- ¡Xiao! – Exclamaron tres de los asiáticos que ahí se encontraban. El japonés se acercó para intentar calmarlo.

- Por favor, Xiao-kun, deja al hombre en el suelo… Sabemos que es muy duro. Todos estamos muy preocupados, pero hay que pensar que todo estará bien. Quizás, aunque no sea un resfrío común, tenga una cura y esté más cercana de lo que pensemos.- Al escuchar esto, el hongkonés recapacitó, dejando al doctor, quien era mucho más bajo en estatura que él, en el suelo. Éste se fue corriendo rápidamente.

- Perdón… No sé qué pasó conmigo.- Se excusó, para luego dirigirse a la cama, junto a Yao.- ¿Está bien, sensei? ¿Cómo se siente? Está sudando…

- Dice que tiene frío. Pero si lo cubrimos mucho podría enfermarse más-daze…- Le respondió el sur coreano.

- Gracias a todos.- Se le escuchó decir al chino.- Gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi-aru…- A penas alcanzando a terminar la oración tosió.

- No digas tonterías, sensei…- Respondió secamente Mei. Aunque no quería demostrar la preocupación, ésta igual afloraba por momentos.- es lo menos que podemos hacer luego de que tú… tú nos… tú…

- Lo que Mei-chan quiere decir, es que somos tus hermanos y no queremos que te pase nada… No tienes nada que agradecer.- Fue esta vez el nipón quien habló, sonriendo. No podía creer que había dicho eso frente a todos sus hermanos. Menos frente al mayor, quién, según él, aún no le caía cien por ciento bien. Si no mal recordaba, en la segunda guerra mundial estuvieron en bandos separados. Yao en los aliados y él en los del eje. Tal vez hasta eran completamente distintos. Pero… el chino lo quería mucho. Se preocupaba mucho por él. Tal vez ya era tiempo de que él le devolviera la mano…

* * *

><p>Ya una semana va desde que Yao enfermó y ya era hora de que una nueva reunión mundial se realizara, esta vez en Alemania. Cómo la última reunión, tenían un poco de hambre. Muy pocos países habían logrado producir algo de comida (Léase Liechtenstein, Suiza, Alemania, Italia del Norte[con ayuda de Alemania], Finlandia, España, Italia del sur [con ayuda de España], entre otros), mientras que otros simplemente ya estaban desesperados. No sabían que hacer.<p>

- Damos por iniciada la junta mundial. Asunto: Resolver el problema de hambruna en muchos lugares del mundo.- Comenzó Ludwig.- ¿Qué…

- Ve~ … Lud…- Interrumpió Feliciano.- ¿No crees que deberías pasar lista, o al menos esperar a que todos estén aquí…?

- ¿Feliciano? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el alemán. Era extraño, pero él estaba MÁS distraído que el mismo italiano. Era por el hambre, que, aunque ya se había calmado un poco, seguía muy presente.

- Pues… Es que faltan dos asiáticos, falta Francis, y mi hermano con Antonio.- Respondió.

- También, por aquí, falta el idiota de Alfred.- Dijo Arthur. Estaba sentado y con los brazos cruzados. No estaba de humor. Tenía mucha hambre.

Ludwig, entonces, se sentó.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo pueden llegar a ser tan, tan impuntuales? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

- Disculpe, Ludwig-san.- Era Kiku quien interrumpía la charla íntima que el rubio tenía para sí. Le hablaba desde su asiento.- Yao-san no podrá venir. Él… sigue enfermo desde la semana pasada.- Al terminar de decir esto, tosió.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? …Sí … está bien…

En la puerta aparecieron, extrañamente, los dos asiáticos que faltaban. Yao estaba enfermo aún, pero había ido, de todas formas. Todos se fijaron en la entrada. El chino no se veía nada de bien. Aún sentía frío, por lo que estaba muy abrigado. El sur coreano lo acompañaba, por si acaso Yao se debilitaba. En su cuello el asiático mayor tenía una extraña buba* en el cuello. Solo una, pero que le causaba mucho dolor si se la tocaban, por lo que la tenía oculta. Tosió para luego comenzar a hablar.

- Lamentamos el retraso ¿Somos los últimos en llegar-aru? – Preguntó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. El sudor corría por su frente y, aún luego de una semana, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿¡Yao-san! – Exclamó Kiku, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia él.- ¡Deberías estar descansando!

- No te preocupes, Yao.- Contestó el alemán, interrumpiendo la pregunta del japonés.- Aún faltan representantes. Adelante.

- Yong-kun ¿Por qué lo has dejado venir? – Le preguntó esta vez el nipón al sur coreano.

- Yo… no quería que viniera, pero él insistió. No me quedó otra opción más que acompañarlo-daze.

- No podía faltar a tan importante reunión, Kiku… Es importante que resolvamos esto antes de que pase cualquier cosa-aru…- Respondió el representante de china. Volvió a toser mientras se iba a su lugar, junto con Yong.

En el pasillo, de pronto, se escuchó una risa. Una muy conocida risa. Apareció, entonces, por la puerta el estadounidense.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vienes tan feliz, idiota? – Se le escuchó preguntar al inglés, con los brazos cruzados, aún, y el ceño fruncido.

- Yo…- Comenzó Alfred.- ¡Tengo un gran secreto! – Gritó emocionado. A nadie realmente le importaba el secreto que Jones tenía para contarles…aún…

El rubio se sentó junto a Arthur.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey, Arthur! ¿Quieres saber mi secreto? ¿Quieres?

- No me interesa saberlo, hamburguesomaniáco.

- No me digas… Ya verás, Arthur.- Le advirtió el estadounidense- … ¿Estás seguro que no quieres saberlo? – El inglés respondió dándole la espalda.

Por otro lado se veía a Iván acercándose a Yao para hablarle.

- Yao~ ¿Te sientes muy mal? – Le preguntó el ruso.

- N-no mucho… Al-al menos puedo estar e-en pie-aru.- El chino estaba temblando. El ruso le daba miedo. Su sonrisa, su "acoso", su… su… ¡Todo de él! Iván le puso su mano en el hombro del asiático y este comenzó a temblar mucho más.

- Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa luego de la reunión… Ahí te podría cuidar y así cuando te mejores podrías… podrías ser uno conmigo, da~? – Le preguntó con un tono aparentemente inocente y su sonrisa aún presente en su rostro. Esa tétrica sonrisa.

- Y-yo…

- ¡Oye, Iván! Deja en paz a mi hermano-daze. Sus regiones vitales son mías-daze.- Exclamó Yong. Estuvo a punto de agarrar el pecho de su hermano mayor, pero se resistió. Debía recordar que estaba enfermo.

Otra vez, y sin que su conversación los llevara a ningún lugar, la entrada principal captó la atención de todos. Esta vez la causa era un grito que nuevamente venía desde el pasillo.

- ¡CHIGII~! – Luego de ese grito se escuchó un golpe. Al reconocer la voz, Feliciano se levantó enseguida, preocupado por su hermano.

- ¡Francis! ¡No hagas eso con el pobre Lovino!

- ¡Solo quería saber que era lo que pasaba si se lo tocaba! – Se le escuchó decir al francés. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos. Tratándose de ese pervertido cualquier cosa era posible. Se escuchó otro "CHIGII" por parte de Lovino y luego un gran golpe en la pared.

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de tocarle su rulo, Francis!

Aparecieron los tres en la puerta. El rubio francés estaba muerto de miedo mirando al español, quien sonreía con su resplandeciente sonrisa de siempre. Al hombro traía un hacha que, al parecer, había sido usada recientemente. Casi escondiéndose tras él estaba el sur italiano quien, con los brazos cruzados, miraba con ira al francés.

- Lamento nuestra tardanza. Hubieron ciertos… inconvenientes cuando veníamos de camino.- Miró a Bonnefoy frunciendo el ceño, pero sin borrar su gran sonrisa. Cada uno fue a tomar el lugar que le correspondía.

- Ya nadie más falta… AL FIN – puso énfasis en esta última palabra.- podemos comenzar nuestra reunión…- dijo el alemán.- Comencemos con lo más importante ¿Alguien tiene alguna solución para el problema de hambre mundial, que muy pocos países han logrado resolver por un corto lapso de tiempo?

- ¡Yo, _THE HERO, _les revelaré mi tan ansiado secreto! – Exclamó Alfred mientras se levantaba. A su vez, Ludwig se sentaba en su puesto. Ya estaba muy cansado para contrariar al estadounidense.

* * *

><p><em>*La buba es un infección causada por la bacteria en forma de espiral (espiroqueta) llamada Treponema pertenue<em>

_wuuup al fn :$ chananana ! ¿Ven que Yao no está tan mal? solo ... tiene mucha fiebre .. y le salió una buba ._. peeeeeeero .. emm .. no.. no adelantaré nada :O!_

_¿Cuál será la solución que dará Alfred F. Jones? chanana!_

_Yao: ¡Yo lo sé-aru!_

_Fabi: ¡SHH! $:_

_¡Grazie por leer!_


	5. Capítulo 4: La solución del HERO

_Nihao yo aquí de nuevo :3 bueno aquí les traigo la TAN ESPERADA (si, claro 77) solución de Alfred :3 eehm ehmm .. estoy en religión :3 y no podía actualizar porque ALGUIEN me dijo que si actualizaba ayer entraría en huelga de hambre -_-'' es que tengo algo como tendinitis :3 pero se pasará n_n_

_sin más preámbulos... y como siempre digo.._

__*Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekazu... ¡GRACIAS, ÍDOLO! *___

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo IV: La solución del HERO<span>**

- ¡Yo, _THE HERO, _les revelaré mi tan ansiado secreto! – Exclamó Alfred mientras se levantaba. A su vez, Ludwig se sentaba en su puesto. Ya estaba muy cansado para contrariar al estadounidense.- Yo… he… encontrado… ¡una manera de hacer un nuevo tipo de hamburguesas! ¡Son hamburguesas sintéticas! – Gritó mientras levantaba su dichoso nuevo invento con su mano.

- ¡¿Qué! – Exclamaron todos los representantes al unísono, salvo Yao que simplemente se quedó estupefacto.

- No digas estupideces, Alfred… ¿Acaso nos vas a regalar una de esas asquerosas hamburguesas? – Preguntó el inglés.

- Por supuesto que no las voy a regalar, Arthur ¡Se las voy a vender! Nunca sobra el dinero, y ustedes necesitan la comida. No pueden rehusarse ¿No? – Sonrió amplia y maliciosamente.

- Yo no quiero siquiera ver tus hamburguesas, capitalista.- Negó el ruso con su sonrisa, esta vez más fingida que antes.

- Perdón que lo contradiga, señor Iván…- Interrumpió el japonés.- …pero si es así, y esas "hamburguesas" logran quitarnos el hambre, esa sería nuestra única opción por el momento, mientras nadie tenga otra solución para este problema mundial.

- Kiku tiene razón.- Comentó Ludwig.- Quizás si comenzamos a importar esas llamadas "hamburguesas sintéticas" la gente de nuestros países ya no tendría más hambre.

- Pero no sería correcto regalarle a toda la gente hamburguesas. Además de que seríamos todos obesos, sería una gran pérdida de dinero para nuestros países.- Por primera vez en toda la reunión habló el austriaco, quien era escuchado por todos en el salón. Después de todo no habían discusiones, puesto que el único que tenía su energía al máximo era Alfred, gracias a su nuevo invento.

- Evidentemente no las regalaremos, señor Roderich… Es decir, haremos lo mismo que el Jones hace con nosotros. Las venderemos a nuestra gente… ahí cada uno decidirá junto a su superior el precio que le pondrá ¿No creen? – fue la respuesta de Estonia, quien estaba sentado junto a Letonia y Liet.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que no están envenenadas o que de verdad servirán? – fue esta vez Kirkland quien habló.

- ¿Qué? Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mi, Arthur… - Alfred lo miró con cara de esas de las que nadie se puede resistir… el británico se sintió mal.

- N-no… Alfred… Y-yo…no quise decir eso.- Dijo, arrepentido. Después de todo el estadounidense alguna vez vivió con él en su colonia, y su "dolor" también, de alguna forma, lo afectaba a él.

- ¡HAHAHA! – se burló Jones, con su desesperante risa. Solo había estado fingiendo para que el rubio le dijera lo que de verdad pensaba.- _All it's OK, then_! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Van a comprarme mi nuevo invento?

- Ni Lily, ni yo necesitamos su extraña invención.- Replicó el Suizo.- Es solo un gasto innecesario de dinero. La Liechtensteniana asentía todo lo que dijera su _onii-sama._

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alfred-san.- Dijo el nipón, levantando su mano.

- ¡OTRA VEZ LO HACES, KIKU! ¡DA TU PROPIA OPINIÓN! – Gritó Vash. Ya estaba harto que, según él, el japonés no diese su opinión particular.

- P-pero… Vash-san… yo…

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Alfred…- Ludwig levantó su mano, con ojos cerrados. Al ver este gesto, Feliciano lo siguió.

- ¡Si Lud está de acuerdo, yo también! Vee~ - El italiano lo imitó, alzando su mano.

- ¿Sabían que las hamburguesas fueron hechas en Corea-daze? ¡Son deliciosas! – Gritó alegremente Im Yong Soo, luego de levantar su mano.

España y Lovino copiaron el ademán de los otros tres y elevaron sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Por todo el salón se escuchaban respuestas de "Yo estoy de acuerdo" ó "yo también" y se veían muchas manos alzadas. Los únicos que no querían fueron Iván, Yao, Li Xiao, Roderich, Elizabeta, Vash y Lily.

- Bueno, damos por finalizada, entonces, la reunión por primera vez exitosa que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo. Ahora pueden irse.- Dijo Ludwig mientras se levantaba y se retiraba. Era seguido por Feliciano.

Luego de eso, el salón pasó de estar en silencio a un bullicio enorme, en el que se podían escuchar todas las voces mezcladas de los representantes mundiales.

Los cuatro asiáticos menores se acercaron a Yao, como también lo hicieron Iván, Alfred, Arthur, Antonio y Lovino (casi obligado por el español). El chino y el japonés tosieron casi al mismo tiempo. El mayor de los asiáticos aún seguía con fiebre y el cuello le dolía por la primera buba que le había salido.

- Todavía no entiendo que es lo que tienes, chinito.- Le dijo el estadounidense a Yao.

- No lo sé con certeza aún-aru. El doctor que me fue a ver a mi casa hace una semana no supo decirme que enfermedad tengo… sólo sé que no es un resfrío común-aru.- Respondió él hablando con dificultad.- Además hace poco me salió esta extraña cosa en el cuello-aru.- El chino se destapó el cuello, dejando éste al aire y mostrando una mancha en él de un color rojizo oscuro.

_- Oh, my god…_- dijo lentamente Alfred.

_- What the hell is that_? – Fue lo que exclamó el Inglés.- _It's very unpleasant..._

- No sé… no sé que será ni como remediarlo. Ni los doctores lo saben-aru…

- Estúpidos doctores…- susurró Xiao. El único que lo escucho fue Kiku, quien se extrañó por lo alterado que su hermano se comportaba últimamente. El japonés volvió a toser.

- No te preocupes, Yao. Yo te llevaré a mi casa y te cuidaré… da~? – Le dijo el ruso mientras hacía a un lado a quienes estaban más cerca del chino. Cuando estuvo junto a él lo tomó en brazos y le sonrió "inocentemente". Al asiático le dolía mucho la cabeza, por lo que no tenía ganas de nada, menos de gritar, por lo que comenzó a temblar indiscriminadamente.

- ¡Iván! ¡Ya te dije que dejaras a mi hermano-daze~! – Chilló Yong, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre él. Le tenía miedo, pero quería a su hermano más de lo que éste le asustaba. El ruso, con el ataque y por comenzar a defenderse, dejó caer al representante de china, quien, al impactar, contra el suelo hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un gemido. Considerando la altura de Iván esa debió haber sido una fea caída. Muy fuerte.

- ¡YAO! – Gritaron todos los que ahí estaban.

Ivan y Yong dejaron su pelea, quedaron inmóviles viendo como el chino intentaba levantarse. El representante hongkonés le ayudó. El asiático mayor agradeció, se sacudió la ropa y tosió.

- ¿Estás bien, sensei? – Le preguntó Xiao.

- Si… estoy bien… Xièxiè-aru…

De un momento a otro el sur coreano se levantó del suelo y fue donde ellos, preocupado por Yao.

- ¡Hermano~! ¡¿Estás bien-daze? – Le gritó, haciendo que al chino le doliera más la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, Yong. No te preocupes-aru.- Le sonrió.- C-creo que debo … volver a mi casa...- Dijo mientras tocaba su frente.- No me siento muy bien-aru…- Al acabar esa oración se desmayó, sorpresivamente.

- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó Yong, alcanzando a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

* * *

><p><em>Fēicháng gǎnxiè nín de yuèdú (¡Muchas gracias por leer!) juju ¿Les gustó? ... ¿No? .. a mi tampoco ._. pobre yaoo T-T Yo lo hago sufrir :c peero no es mi intención... es que .. es necesario :c <em>

_Yao: waa yo siempre tengo que sufrir, no? Unos hermanos me abandonan, otros me los quitan y tu me haces sufrir-aru :c_

_Fabi: PERDOOOOOOOON YAAAO ! No es mi intención T-T Sabes que te quielo :3 _

_Adiós y nos leémos pronto... _


	6. Capítulo 5: No solo Yao está afectado

_Nihaao... soy yo de nuevo actualizando :3 perdón por la demora, y por lo cortito de este capi ... me costó mucho que salera D: y es que estoy haciendo otra historia para el cole sobre humberstone... jujuju es que sí... fui al Viaje de estudios y tengo que hacer un relato sobre eso.. y adivinen de que lo haré :$ de ... HETALIA! a ver si luego de salir de la fecha de entrega lo subo por aquí *-*! por cierto! Grazie por toooodos los reviews *-*! y también a los Favoritos y las alertas :$ eehm Sisi.. aunque no me den reviews igual gracias por leer :$_

_Sin más preámbulos, y como siempre, _

___*Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekazu... ¡GRACIAS, ÍDOLO! *____

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: No solo Yao está afectado.<strong>

Otro día llega. Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana y golpean el rostro de un austriaco que dormía junto a su esposa húngara con la que había tenido ciertos desacuerdos desde su primera boda*, por lo que se habían separado y vuelto a casar después de un tiempo. Aunque tuvieran discusiones y problemas no se podían separar. Se amaban demasiado. El hombre fue el primero en despertar, miró a la chica y quedó embobado con su belleza.

_- Jó reggelt_ (Buenos días), señor Edelstein.- Lo saludó Elizabeta, sonriendo.

- Buenos días, señorita Héderváry.- Respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa, que fue seguida por un corto beso en los labios.

Roderich, entonces, se sentó en el borde de su cama y se puso sus anteojos. Enseguida sintió un fuerte mareo que iba acompañado con un dolor de cabeza. Éste era muy leve, pues recién estaba comenzando. También sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su cuerpo que hizo que temblara por completo. Se veía pálido. Se tomó la cabeza mientras apoyaba los brazos en sus muslos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó la húngara, abrazándolo por detrás.

- Me dio un pequeño mareo momentáneo, pero ya estoy bien.- Dijo él sonriendo mientras se levantaba.- Iré a darme una ducha.- Tomó su toalla y se dirigió lentamente hacia el baño.

- Se veía muy mal… Espero que no lo esté tanto…- Se dijo a sí misma, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Más tarde, y luego de haber tomado un pequeño desayuno que consistió en un Kaiserschmarren (mucho menos elaborados por la escases alimenticia) y un té, el austriaco se dispuso a hacer su mayor hobbie y pasión. Tocar el piano. Interpretó en él la tan conocida melodía de Chopin, "Nocturne", pero ésta no salía tan fluida como siempre y no todas las teclas que intentaba tocar sonaban. Tan débil estaba que no lograba si quiera tocar música. Apoyó sus codos en las teclas, que sonaron desordenadas, y su cabeza sobre sus manos. Elizabeta fue corriendo hasta el salón del piano, preocupada por ese extraño ruido, que no era normal en su esposo.

- ¿E-estás… bien? – Preguntó, acercándose. Levantó el rostro de él y abrió mucho los ojos.- ¡Estás muy pálido! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Volvió a preguntarle mientras tocaba su frente.- ¡Estás hirviendo! Deberías desc…

- Estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de frío y mareos.- Interrumpió, sonriendo, entretanto se levantaba del asiento del piano.- Pero tienes razón… Descansaré un poco.

- Te llevaré un poco de té a la cama.- Dijo la chica, ayudándolo a ir a recostarse.

* * *

><p>Mientras todo esto pasaba en la casa austrohúngara, en Inglaterra la cosa no estaba mucho mejor.<p>

En su hogar se veía al rubio de cejas pobladas recostado en su cama, con las sábanas hasta el cuello. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la fiebre. Tenía los ojos cerrados y le costaba respirar. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Atendió el mayordomo.

_- Good morning, Steve! _– Exclamó el auto invitado entrando sin permiso a la gran casa.

_- Sir, my name is Stewart, no Steve._- Lo intentó corregir. El Americano lo miró con cierta indiferencia.

_- Well… _¿Dónde está Arthur?

- En este momento él está acostado, pues está enfermo… Si desea dejar un mensaje yo con mucho gusto podría…

- No te preocupes, Steve, entraré a verlo en persona.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Se acomodó a Texas y entró al cuarto donde el inglés se encontraba.

- ¡Que mi nombre es Stewart! – Musitó el mayordomo entre dientes mientras seguía a Alfred.

_- GOOD MORNING, ARTHUR! –_ Exclamó, ignorando al hombre que lo seguía, cuando llegó junto al caballero inglés, quien hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo.

- Hmm… - Hizo un ruido extraño, abriendo sus ojos y encontrando frente a él al estadounidense.- Alfred… _good morning…_- Dijo amablemente intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

_- You look so… sick… Are u ok? – _Le preguntó el de lentes. Su sonrisa ya había disminuido, empezando a crecer en él cierta preocupación. Lo que más intranquilidad le daba era que, cuando el inglés se enfermaba cambiaba completamente…

- Stewart… Ve a conseguir café para Alfred, por favor.- Pidió con amabilidad y algo de dificultad.

- En seguida, señor Kirkland.

Cuando el mayordomo se retiró los dos rubios comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Arthur? Estás… rojo… No te ves nada de bien.

- Y-yo… me temo que Yao me ha contagiado… Mira lo que me ha saldo hoy aquí.- Dijo indicando su cuello, casi en el mismo lugar donde el chino tenía su primera buba.

_- Shit… _Eso es … asqueroso.- Exclamó el norteamericano.- ¡Pero yo tengo algo que puede ayudarte a mejorar! – Gritó nuevamente, buscando algo en un bolso que traía. De él sacó su nuevo invento. La hamburguesa sintética.

Su olor enseguida hizo que Arthur se mareara más, hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente con la respiración entrecortada.

- Esto… ¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.- Hm… Qué extraño… siempre que estoy enfermo una hamburguesa hace que mejore en segundos…- Se dijo a sí mismo, extrañado. Entonces entró Stewart, el mayordomo.

- ¡Señor Kirkland! ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Gritó, desesperado.

_- I don't know…_ Solo quise darle una hamburguesa para que se mejorara, pero creo que no ha funcionado…- Al terminar de decir esto el americano se empezó a comer el alimento mientras observaba a un inconsciente inglés reposar en su cama.

Sorpresivamente el timbre sonó repetidas veces. El que trabajaba para el rubio fue a abrir. Alfred quería saber quien importunaba ese día… no es que fuera de vida o muerte saberlo… era simple curiosidad. Entonces comenzó a escuchar con atención.

- Buenos días, señor. En estos momentos el señor Kirkland no lo puede atender. Vuelva en otro momento, por favor.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo dices que vuelva en otro momento? Estoy seguro que querrá verme. Abre el paso.- Dijo la voz. En un segundo el hombre ya se encontraba ahí, atravesando el marco de la puerta.

- Francis… _What are u doing here? – _Le preguntó el de lentes con un rostro de duda.

- Venía a ver a mi amigo _anglaise_ para molestarlo pero… ahora que veo que está… ¿Dormido? Creo que… - Le explicó el Francés mientras se acercaba al caballero inglés y le tocaba la frente.- …Al parecer tiene mucha fiebre…- Dijo con sonrisa pervertida, bajando las manos por dentro de las sábanas.

- ¿F-francis? _What the hell are u doing? _– El estadounidense se sorprendió (no es que fuera raro en el Frances) e hizo lo primero que creyó conveniente. Se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo, cayendo ambos al suelo.

* * *

><p>* <em>Hace referencia a la unión del imperio Austrohúngaro el año 1867.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, lo sé, está un asco D: pero .. es que ... no solo el pobre Yao tenía que sufrir... No quiero decir que quiero que sufran D: (salvo Gilbert, que mientras más sufra...*risa malevola* (6)) <em>

_Yao: ¡Heeeeeeey! Que injusto-aru! en este capi no he salido *puchero*_

_Fabi: Peero Yao! Si has aparecido en casi todos los capis :c ! Además no quería seguir haciendote sufrir.. :c_

_Yao: ... ta bien-aru ... mejor vamos a comer algo de comida china a mi barrio chino aquí-aru! n_n_

_Adiós! Grazie por leer... nos estamos leyendo! n_n! _


	7. Capítulo 6: Más problemas con la maldita

_Nihaoo~! tanto tiempo ! waa es que he estado bien ocupada entre cole (estoy a punto de repetir el año ._.) y además he estado intentando hacer otro fic de hetalia :3 pero .. ps.. no me sale .. es bien extraño x3 ! algún día lo subiré :3 buenoo ! aquí les dejo el 6to capi :3 ME COSTO MUCHO QUE SALIERA ! D; pero aquí lo tienen :3_

_Sin más preámbulos.. ___*Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekazu... ¡GRACIAS, ÍDOLO! *_____

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo VI: Más problemas con la maldita enfermedad.<span>**

Yao yacía acostado en su cama, durmiendo, mientras Yong Soo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándolo con lástima, esperando que su hermano mayor abriese los ojos. Estaba muy preocupado. El día anterior no había sido la primera vez que se había desmayado, y eso no era señal de nada bueno.

El chino se giró en la cama, emitiendo un pequeño sonido desde su garganta, y abrazaba a un pequeño peluche de Hello Kitty.

- Hm~ Shinatty-chan…- habló entre sueños, abrazando aún más a su Hello Kitty y sonriendo de lado.- Gracias a ti mis hermanos por fin… por fin vuelven conmigo-aru~

Yong Soo se quedó de piedra. Unos restos de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- Hermano…- Dijo suavemente, apoyando la mano en su hombro y entrecerrando los ojos.- _Jeongmal joesong haeyo... _(Lo siento tanto...)

En ese momento entró el japonés con una taza de té en las manos. No se dio cuenta que Yao estaba dormido, por lo que exclamó:

_- ¡Kon'nichiwa, _Yao-san! Te he traído…

- Shh~ ¡KIKU! Nuestro hermano está durmiendo-daze~! – Susurró el sur coreano, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que el japonés bajara la voz.

- Oh… Sōrī… ¿Cómo sigue él, Yong Soo?

- No ha despertado en todo este tiempo, pero al menos se mueve, respira… así que … bueno… no está m-muerto… - Ahí fue interrumpido por un gemido de dolor de su hermano mayor. Luego abrió los ojos, mientras hablaba despacio.

- Agh… Creo que me… me duele-aru…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te duele-daze? – preguntó el del rulo, preocupado. Al mismo tiempo de preguntar, él y Kiku se acercaron más a la cama donde se encontraba el mayor de los asiáticos.

- B-bajo el brazo-aru….- tartamudeó con dificultad.

Apenas dijo esto, el nipón le levantó el brazo, le removió la manga y observaron, junto con Yong Soo, una nueva buba que había salido ahí, mientras Yao puso un gesto de dolor.

- Esto no se ve nada de bien… ¿Hay otro lugar que le duela, Yao-san?

- T-todo el t-torso…- Le dijo, con ojos cerrados y respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Todo-daze? – Exclamó Yong, preocupado. Con Kiku lo sentaron en la cama y, aún con la resistencia del chino le sacaron su _Qipao, _dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo del representante de china, lleno de cicatrices, hechas en las batallas, y de bubas. El japonés se quedó mirando una cicatriz, una gran cicatriz profunda, que se encontraba en medio de su espalda. Le traía recuerdos. Muy malos recuerdos. Se quedó pensando en esa marca ¿Enserio él había hecho eso? … Por mucho que lo odiara no se creía capaz de hacer semejante cosa a nadie, menos al que alguna vez fue su hermano mayor… quien lo ayudó a progresar para que luego siguiera solo y creciera aún más.

- ¡Kiku! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí-daze! – Gritó el sur coreano, a quien se le iba cayendo de a poco el cuerpo de Yao (Ya que no se podía sostener solo por lo débil que estaba), sacando de sus pensamientos al representante de Japón.

- Oh… ¡Lo siento! – Dijo éste, volviendo a sujetar al mayor.

- ¿Qué haremos-daze?... Ni siquiera están Xiao ni Mei para ayudarnos, llamar al doctor no sirvió de nada y no somos expertos para tratarlo nosotros… pero esas cosas no se ven nada de bien-daze…- Dijo Yong, indicando las bubas.

- … - Kiku se quedó meditando un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Luego volvió a hablar.- ¡Tengo una idea!

* * *

><p>- Muchas gracias.- Dijo el austriaco mientras recibía el te traído por su mujer. Tomó un sorbo y comenzó a toser.<p>

- ¡Roderich! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Elizabeta con gesto preocupado.- ¿Acaso el té está malo?

- Nada de eso, querida… es solo que… no me siento muy bien. Creo que dormiré un poco…- Le avisó, dejando la taza de té a un lado y acomodándose en la cama.

Se durmió enseguida, olvidando sacarse los lentes haciendo que la húngara los removiera de su rostro con cuidado. Lo miró con lástima al saberlo tan enfermo. No le gustaba verlo así. Tenía que hacer que se mejorara y así escucharlo tocar piano como siempre. Oír esa bella melodía la tranquilizaba. La hacía recordar que, después de muchas peleas y problemas, al fin estaba con el amor de su vida.

Se retiró en dirección a la cocina. Era ya casi hora de almuerzo y el hambre comenzaba a manifestarse en su estomago. Luego de prepararse un plato de coles rellenas se sentó en la mesa sola para comer. Le había preparado un plato a Roderich por si acaso despertaba éste con hambre. Entonces escuchó de pronto un pájaro piar.

- ¡Shh Gilbird! ¡Nos descubrirá! – Oyó la húngara. Más que un susurro eso había sido un grito. Elizabeta adivinó enseguida de quien se trataba, por lo que se asomó a la ventana con un sartén en la mano y lo levantó en señal de amenaza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gilbert? Si vienes a molestar a Roderich te advierto que te vayas de una vez si no quieres que te golpee con mi sartén…

- N-nada de eso… Eli… - Le contestó él, levantando sus manos con "inocencia".- Si me dejas pasar te lo explicaré todo.

La húngara se quedó pensando unos momentos, dubitativa, pero luego de una lenta inspección del prussiano, lo dejó entrar.

- Por poco y mi _awesome _rostro queda destruído en mil pedazos por su sartén…- Le susurró el de ojos rojos a su fiel pollito, Gilbird. Justo cuando se iba a sentar vio el plato que estaba servido con la comida de Rode, lo cogió y siguió su camino hasta sentarse en su silla y comenzó a comerse las coles.- Entonces, Eli… ¿Qué es de tu vida?

- Esa no es pregunta que necesite respuesta ¿O si? Supongo que sabrás por qué… no te lo tengo que explicar… ¿No?

- …- El prussiano se quedó pensando un momento. La verdad es que no fue una buena idea preguntar eso, al ser tan notorio.- Entiendo, entiendo…

- ¿Qué necesitas, Gilbert? – Le preguntó ella, molesta al ver que el de ojos rojos se comía lo que, con tanto amor, le había preparado a su esposo, pero no le dijo nada.

- El asombroso yo ha venido a ofrecerte alojamiento en casa de West, por si es que no te quieres contagiar con esa extraña enfermedad que tiene el señorito… ¿Aceptas? – él se acercó más a ella, intentando "seducirla" ¿Cómo su querida húngara se iba a quedar donde rondaba un aura mortífero en el cual de seguro, si seguía ahí, ella también se contagiaría? No podía permitirlo.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo es que voy a dejar que mi esposo se quede solo aquí, con un resfriado del que apenas se conoce? ¿Y si le pasa algo y no estoy aquí para ayudarlo? Jamás me lo perdonaría…

- Hmm… insisto en que vengas con el asombroso yo… Imagínate el señorito se muere y tú…

- ¡NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA! – Gritó la húngara, dándole con el sartén de lleno en la cara.

- P-pero… - Intentó decir mientras se frotaba la cara por el dolor.- … ahm… nada…

* * *

><p><em>aaaaaaaaagh ya lo sé ! quedó un asco ! :c es que .. mi estado me impedía escribir bien .. pero juro que el próximo será mejor :C !<em>

_lamento todo D: y bueeno .. espero que me sigan leyendo, no? :c! _

_Yao: waa.. con todo lo que tardaste en hacer este capi no sé si alguien aún siga leyéndote-aru ¬¬_

_Fabi: Yaao! eso no me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo :c_

_Adiós, y nos leemos pronto :3_


End file.
